


Idealistic Deprivations

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indefinite seconds keep Sam and Gabriel close, but attraction and romance can be mistaken for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealistic Deprivations

Their relationship was utterly appalling- it made absolutely no sense. Everyone said so, and Gabriel definitely agreed. Him, with loser Sam? Except "loser" was not a correct term to use; maybe "oblivious" was more fitting. Either way, it was fine.

Speaking of the loser, where was he? Fashionably late, apparently. Gabriel huffs, wringing his gloved hands together, appearing at least vaguely busy to any stray passerby who also thought it was ideal to go out in icy weather.

After a brief pause in the atmosphere, Gabriel laughs into the air, his breath coming in billows that wisp away.

"What's so funny?" muses Sam, and somehow, it makes Gabriel laugh more loosely, louder.

"No, no, nothing," he snickers, shaking his head and snowflakes flicking off by the sudden movement.

"Really? I doubt it." Sam narrows his eyes with incredulity, glancing up and down Gabriel's figure. "What's up."

"Just kiss me, dude." Fingers curl around the front of Sam's jacket and pull him down with unusual strength. After all, was that not the point?

It's disgusting the way they play each other so fucking perfectly, how _easily_ Gabriel would burst for Sam's cause- as though he was firsthand insulted anytime; how _quickly_ Sam would jump in to smack down any third party criticizers of Gabriel's style. Pathetic, really.  
Even so, Gabriel would not hesitate to call them soulmates, because it certainly appears that way. Maybe not for eternity, perhaps even just another week will pass before the magic is gone, but that's ridiculous.

They lie on the bed, numbed by the weather, silent if not for the humming soft breaths and chest rises- they're not looking at each other per se, they were not shamed of their unadulterated inspection; meticulous full-body glances as Gabriel lies on his stomach and Sam every so often glances away to the ceiling.  
Admittedly, Gabriel feels a temptation to laugh at this utterly ludicrous scene; peeved at his own childishly romantic behavior he displays whenever Sam has his gaze upon him.   
Castiel would undoubtedly raise a brow at their quiet antics, seeing how Sam can calm Gabriel down like no other. Dean would sneer- and Gabriel would sneer right back, which could quickly escalate into something aggressive.  
He only retreats if Sam tells him to, which is rather often.

Their first kiss was entirely incidental- though Gabriel would say otherwise. Whether he was homosexual, bisexual, _whatever_ , his thoughts faltered when Sam found the circumstance best to lean down, expecting blatant reciprocation. Gabriel lurches away by instinct, but soon he finds himself pressing kisses on Sam's neck, not aware of the world just for a moment.

"I go by Gabriel," he'd said.

"Sam. Hi."

On the contrary to all previous partners he's had (lovers was such a repulsing term, he found, until Sam kept repeating that word during introductions), he does not boast about his sexual activity. Sam says nothing, and Gabriel does the same; totally, irrevocably submissive to every whim and cause that Sam subliminally pulls. Of course, sexual innuendos were a different matter.  
No one says anything for a long time.

But in the quiet room of himself, he allows himself release on these reins, eyes glassy from the memory of flesh and teeth, and almost feeling the heat that chafes their skin in an obscenely pleasant way.

"When did you guys fall in love?" someone asked Gabriel once.

Gabriel doesn't answer (because that's stupid, and would require an equally stupid response), and Sam, from across the room, opens his mouth, as though he was to answer the inquiry.

Sam is undeniably expressive in any and every decision, action he makes, and it amuses Gabriel. Their acquaintance was absurd that way: Sam bumbling the scene, and Gabriel without certain care. 

No one says, "I love you," for the longest time. It only comes when Sam gasps into Gabriel's open mouth, and he does not reply; and loosely smiles. It's spoken by Gabriel when his buddies begin their amused mockery of Gabriel and his long-term relationship for once, to which he says, "What? I love him," which Sam hears and snaps his head up. He gazes at Gabriel with a certain scrutiny- as if to decipher; decrypt him. Gabriel shies away from his gaze, snorting derisively, and dives back into the idly chat with half the easiness he came in the room with.

"Memes," Gabriel says in a low tone, "I was laughing at memes. Don't tell anyone."

"Gabriel, you're a loser."

They laugh at the irony of the remark, and are yet again silent. Their mouths are being used for different purposes other than speaking.

Gabriel suspects that maybe, just maybe, this was true love. But he falls asleep before any words come tumbling out of his mouth prematurely.

When Sam awakes on the dipped, rustled bed, the area beside him is wholly vacant, no glimpse of heat ever shown to give proof that Gabriel was even there in the first place. As though Gabriel had been nothing more than a drunken affair one night of soft stares. He supposes everything does come to an end, sometime.

Despite knowing this, his heart sinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure why i ended the small story like so. hm.  
> maybe it's to show the unreliability of "love," because society has placed expectations on such, and can't be satisfied with any other.


End file.
